Kuikka-Tribe
Kuikka-Tribe Villages These small and widely-spread villages are made up of huts and animal pens. There are no shops, but there are plenty of reindeer herds from which you can buy an animal, and you can trade with the local hunters for hunting and trapping gear. They can be found on Inland maps (in the north) and Northern maps (in the east). Playing a Kuikka Character 1. Skills' values upon maximal attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 4,5 12 13,5 24 13,5 12 13,5 WILL 4,5 24 24 13,5 24 STRENGTH 12 6 18 6 4,5 6 36 18 0 18 24 18 ENDURANCE 4,5 6 DEXTERITY 4,5 24 27 6 12 27 18 18 4,5 18 6 0 24 0 AGILLITY 6 36 24 18 6 24 4,5 18 6 18 18 0 36 18 SPEED 24 18 EYESIGHT 27 13,5 24 4,5 24 0 HEARING 24 13,5 SMELL/TASTE 36 13,5 13,5 13,5 13,5 TOUCH 12 18 13,5 24 13,5 27 12 13,5 27 24 18 18 0 0 max skill 18 36 54 54 72 54 72 18 54 36 54 54 54 54 72 72 18 72 18 54 18 54 36 0 54 72 0 54 skill rank 7 8 4 2 1 2 2 7 1 3 3 2 1 3 1 1 6 4 8 3 8 2 8 8 3 2 8 4 2. Skills' values upon average attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 3,03 8,07 9,08 16,15 9,08 8,07 9,08 WILL 3,62 19,28 19,28 10,85 19,28 STRENGTH 6,99 3,50 10,49 3,50 2,62 3,50 20,98 10,49 0,00 10,49 13,99 10,49 ENDURANCE 3,15 4,19 DEXTERITY 4,13 22,00 24,75 5,50 11,00 24,75 16,50 16,50 4,13 16,50 5,50 0,00 22,00 0,00 AGILLITY 5,53 33,16 22,11 16,58 5,53 22,11 4,15 16,58 5,53 16,58 16,58 0,00 33,16 16,58 SPEED 18,91 14,18 EYESIGHT 23,42 11,71 20,81 3,90 20,81 0,00 HEARING 19,52 10,98 SMELL/TASTE 31,32 11,75 11,75 11,75 11,75 TOUCH 10,02 15,03 11,27 20,04 11,27 22,55 10,02 11,27 22,55 20,04 15,03 15,03 0,00 0,00 average skill 13,91 25,09 46,35 32,10 61,32 47,77 54,95 14,52 42,47 29,09 46,14 43,81 47,30 49,66 61,43 58,60 13,22 61,83 14,80 48,11 14,52 37,56 27,07 0,00 43,65 56,80 0,00 41,25 skill rank 7 8 5 2 1 2 3 8 2 3 3 3 1 3 2 2 7 3 9 3 9 9 9 8 4 3 8 4 skills sum 1033,3 skills sum rank 5 Possible Starting Rituals: Hunting Incantation, General Sacrifice Possible Starting Equipment: Knife, Spear, 3-4 articles of clothing, 2-4 pieces of bread Starting skills Bonuses: best Bow (+1), Herblore (+1), best Fishing (+1), Tracking (+1), 2nd best Trapping (+1), Hideworking (+1), 2nd best Carpentry (+1), Ritual (+1), best Physician (+1), Survival (+1), Weatherlore (+1), best Climbing (+1), best Stealth (+1) Starting skills Penalties: Sword (-2), Axe (-1), worst Crossbow (-2), worst Flail (-2), worst Shield (-2), Agriculture (-1), worst Timbercraft (-1), Building (-1), Swimming (-1) Kuikka-tribe characters are innately decent fishermen, which makes them an excellent choice for newer players who are not entirely comfortable with hunting just yet. Being able to navigate smaller bodies of water without having to waste materials on rafts also makes getting around much easier early game. Unfortunately, they are predominately lithe in their build, meaning they do not tolerate starvation very well, but are excellent combat with Bows. Category:Cultures